What is this Feeling?
by melancholic'person
Summary: Kanata somehow realizes his feelings for Miyu when she came back with another man. [chapter 3 added]
1. That Smile

It's been 5 yrs. since Lou, Wanya and Miyu left the Saonji Temple. By then Kanata was a junior in College. He looked stunning, he had everything he wanted especially the girls attention. He was known to be a _"playboy_" since the only girl he loved broke his heart thus he decided that he too will break the hearts of the women he dated.

"_Hey Aya why do you think Miyu didn't want to tell Kanata that she's here?" asked Nanami in a silent voice "Nanami I really do not know why she doesn't want to tell him"_

Kanata's POV

It's been exactly five years since Miyu left the temple. I guess wherever she is she's always be very energetic.

Normal POV

_"Hey Kanata do you want to go with us later we'll be going to the new restaurant along the restaurant strip" _

_"Hey I heard that they have really good food besides that it's new the people have been crowding there ever since it opened"_

Kanata couldn't hear what his friends were thinking cause he was in deep thought of he's one and only love which was Miyu.

----------- In Miyu's

"_Miyu since we just arrived here in Japan do you want to take the honors of showing me around the town"_ a young man sitting next to her said. It wasn't her dad it was her boyfriend a young American lad. Who had the finest looks, abs that every girl would dream off, he was a brunette, and his height was 5" 6 and most especially he loved Miyu in every way. Miyu grew very mature she wasn't the old Miyu who Kanata chose to tease. She was sexy, thin and her hair only reached till her shoulder. Her height was about 5"4, her attitude changed a lot. She was what every man longed for. She was currently chosen to be a top super model for one of the magazines of Japan and that's the reason she was in Japan.

_"Umm… I would gladly do the honors for you but you have to pay the price" _

_"And what would that be, may I ask?"_

"_As long as you cook dinner for me"_ Her boyfriend was a well known student in America and was going to be the student who is in demand for being a chef from different restaurants. He had a two year gap with Miyu but Miyu never minded their age differences.

"_Of course I'll cook for you"_ He then grabbed Miyu to a tight embrace and kissed her lips passionately. He broke the kiss sooner that Miyu _wanted "Miyu where's my tour"_ saying with a smirk. _"Michael you know I enjoyed that kissed why did you brake it right away"_ Yes Michael was the name of her boyfriend _"Don't worry Miyu there's more where that came from"_ he said in a smooth manner.

------------ Kanata and Friends

_"Kanata you seem thinking hard lately is there something bothering you" Christine asked in a sweet voice. "Iie there's nothing bothering me"_ he replied with a smile in his face. _"Guys we're here, this is the restaurant where everybody hangs out" "Wow it's so COOL!"_ you can hear people saying when they enter the restaurant. Before you enter they should take a escalator that will pass you through water since there is a waterfall inside. _"I bet you the one who owns this place is very rich I tell you" said Santa_

------------ Miyu

_"Michael isn't this the restaurant where your going to take your internship?" "Uhh… Yah" "Do you want to take a peek in there and introduce your girlfriend to your co-workers"_ Miyu said it like a plea and when she's says it he can't _refuse "Oh Alright since you really want to go and see it"_

------------ Kanata and Friends

_"Santa why did you have to say that since it obvious fact"_ said Christine _"Well no one said so I decided to say it" "Well you shouldn't say something that's obvious already" "Ohh okay I'll try to keep it on my mind"_

------------- Miyu

"Let's go in then Miyu" "Haii! " Miyu said excitedly. Michael then went in and saw some of the intern chefs and introduced Miyu to them. Then someone recognized Miyu. It was one of her fans. "Isn't that Miyu Kouzuki the famous model" Miyu then heard someone hear her name so she looked back. "It is really her"

"Miyu I think this is a good time to say it then Here We go again with you and your fans" Michael said calmly to his girlfriend. "I guess so, but somehow I missed my fans not being around for quite a while" Miyu replied with a giggle. Michael couldn't say anything all he could do is just giggle with her.

Michael's POV

And that's why I fell in love with Miyu. Your always positive at everything that you do. You never fail to do what you're expected to do.

Normal POV

---------- Kanata and Friends

_"What's going on there"_ said Nanami _"Come to think of it there's a large crowd there ever since girl shouted a name but I don't remember the name at all"_ added Aya _"Is there some kind of superstar there"_ replied Nanami with a curious face. _"I have a good idea why don't we just check it out"_ said Christine.

Since all of them got so curious (even Kanata did) they all went to check it out. They saw a girl who was pretty, tall and sexy. Her face was different from others it had happiness showing everywhere especially in her eyes. They saw her hold the hand of a boy next to her who was stunning and had the best first impression from everyone. Then the next scene totally changed they saw her kissing the boy passionately and not regretting that they kissed in front a lot of people. The next thing that she did was to keep on smiling and talking to her fans.

_"No wonder she's adorn by a lot people she has so much in her"_ said Christine. _"Did you guys even notice that she has no make-up on"_ replied Nanami. _"Wow she is really pretty then but somehow I recognize that smile"_ said Aya suspiciously. _"That smile didn't that belong to too…."_ said Christine.

Kanata's POV

That smile. I've seen it before. Isn't that Miyu's smile. I know that's her smile but if she's here she should have told me, right? I mean she... she should have told me. She promised that whenever she would come back she would tell. It's impossible for it to be Miyu. Miyu can't be that pretty I bet she's still has that childlike attitude. And one more thing she can't have a boyfriend that handsome and and and ….

Normal POV

Kanata was cut off by Nanami _"That smile belongs to Miyu"_ Suddenly Miyu heard her name called by a familiar yet unfamiliar voice.

Miyu's POV

That voice. That voice didn't that belong to Nanami. Nanami's here, I want to see her. 

Normal POV

The crowd suddenly vanished when the manager of the restaurant said that she needed to stop already and she was there to rest not to sign some autographs. Miyu got a grip of her boyfriend then went in search where the familiar voice came from. "Miyu are you okay" said Michael with a concerned voice. "Yup, I' am fine" replied Miyu with a very sweet voice. She finally got to spot where her friends from Japan. She was to come close to them until …. "Miyu is that really you?" asked Christine. "Umm… yeah it's me" "Miyu long time no sees" Nanami hugged Miyu. Miyu was really speechless and all she can say is… "I really missed you guys" she said in a very calm manner. "Miyu you changed a lot and I mean **A LOT**" said Santa. "Ohh I almost forgot" said Miyu "Forget what?" everybody said in chorus except for Kanata. "This is Michael, he's my boyfriend and starting on Monday he'll be doing his internship here" said Miyu in a very excited tone yet very calm. "You mean THE Michael whose in demand by restaurants that are very famous?" asked Christine. This time Miyu did not reply for Michael he did himself. " Umm yeah I'm Michael the young chef that's in demand" he said it **NOT** in a bragging tone.

Kanata's POV

It is really Miyu. Why didn't she tell she was going back to Japan? Why does she have a boyfriend? Does she not love me? Am I not good enough for her? Didn't I tell her my feelings for her? Didn't I confess my love for her a long time ago? 

Normal POV

"Wow Miyu I can't believe that your so mature" said Nanami. _"Yeah not that clumsy Miyu I used to know"_ Kanata added. Miyu giggled and added _"The Miyu that was clumsy past away ever since she was 16 you know?_ Kanata frowned he tried to provoke her but she wouldn't crack. Then he found his thoughts wondering off again.

Kanata's POV

She really has changed didn't she? Wait a minute I saw Miyu kissing her boyfriend a while ago. What how can she do this to me? And am I feeling am I feeling Jealous of Michael? This can't be happening… .


	2. Can A Sneeze Mean Something?

**Let's recall what happened last time: **

**Kanata's POV**

She really has changed didn't she? Wait a minute I saw Miyu kissing her boyfriend a while ago. What how can she do this to me? And am I feeling am I feeling Jealous of Michael? This can't be happening… .

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Normal POV**

Suddenly Kanata's thoughts were cut off when he saw Miyu hold the hand of Michael. So he tried to tease Miyu again as he would do like in the old days. _"Miyu did you have a plastic surgery that's why your face doesn't look like a monkey anymore?_" he asked as if he wanted her to crack open as a shell. He wanted to prove to himself that Miyu was still the same Miyu he can tease. _"Unfortunately for you Kanata I didn't have any plastic surgery. My face just bloomed naturally. As the matter of fact I never put make-up unless I have fashion shows and photo shoots" _Miyu said calmly as Michael place his arm through her waist pulling them slowly closing the gap Miyu and Michael had. Kanata saw Michael put his arm around Miyu's waist. He had the urge to punch Michael here and there. Something just held him back It was… it was Miyu's smile. She seemed to be happy with him and he didn't know why she did. _" Kanata can you least stop teasing Miyu. For goodness sake she just arrived so you save the teasing for later anyway Miyu what brings you here?"_ asked Christine in a annoyed manner cause Kanata was interrupting their nice conversation with his silly jokes that were meant to annoy Miyu. When he heard this he finally stopped teasing her and decided to listen to the conversation while his thoughts were only thinking on how he wanted Miyu so much. _"Well I'm taking up modeling for college and they said that I should do my college here cause Japan has the number one fashion trends according to my professor. However instead of letting me study here they got me to be one of the cover girls of Japan's best women's magazine. So now I'm here going to be one of Japan's cover girls then I'll be studying here"_, replied Miyu. _"Well then what's Michael doing here?"_ Christine asked again. _"Umm well he wanted to learn how to cook Japanese cuisine's so since I'm here he decided to come with me. It's better to learn a dish of another country in the country where the dish came from it self"_ she replied again. _"Umm Miyu did you just say that your modeling and that's why a lot of people were crowding you especially the foreigners a while ago" _asked Nanami hurriedly. _"Yeah I do take up modeling," replied Miyu. "So Miyu that means that you can model the clothes I make then"_ said Nanami. _"I guess so" _Miyu replied unsure of her answer. _"Hey Miyu I just wanted to let you know that your really changed a lot I mean its like the Miyu we knew had vanished away"_ said Santa. _"Well if you say I changed then I changed and hope you guys like the change in me"_, she said in a cheerful tone. _"Miyu it's time to get back to the apartment since I still I have to cook dinner" _Michael said it a friendly tone. _"Ohh… yeah I forgot that we still have to go to the Supermarket to get the supplies we need for our stay here"_ Miyu said with a smile in her face. _"Miyu your such a lucky girl to have a guy cook for you especially a highly handsome chef who is so sweet to you. You don't know how much I envy you so much," _said Christine. Instead of Miyu replying to that statement she just smiled at her friends and at Michael who was just right beside her. _"Well guys the both of us have to get going now. I hope I get to see you guys again. Umm let's see how about we all go out and watch a movie next Saturday"_ Miyu said at once and left with Michael.

**--------------- Kanata and Friends**

_ "Michael seems the right guy for Miyu. I mean that he's always there for her and …" _said Nanami until Santa stepped on her foot. _"And… Hey Santa what did you do that for". _Instead of Santa replying to her complaint he gave her a glare that was sign that he wasn't pleased with Miyu having a boyfriend at all. I mean sure he was happy that she was happy but he cared more for his best friend's feelings more that anyone's. Then Nanami noticed Kanata at the back not saying a word but it was usual for him to do that. But somehow it seemed wrong cause he never said a word after he tried to tease Miyu. Since she noticed something was wrong with Kanata she tried to break him like ice. Plus she knew that Kanata had feelings for Miyu then a thought crossed her mind.

**Nanami's POV**

Kanata seems different today. I mean he hasn't said a word after he tease Miyu and somehow Miyu didn't get offensive at all. Did she really change that much. Usually she'll get furious at what Kanata says to her. Wow, Miyu impressed me so much today. First a huge crowd surrounded her then we almost didn't recognize her cause her face really changed. But thanks to her smile we got to recognize her then Kanata tried to tease her but she didn't react act all. I think that's all, wait I'm forgetting something. Now I remember she kissed her boyfriend in public. Wait she KISSED MICHAEL IN PUBLIC now that's totally not Miyu. OH MY god Kanata saw Miyu kissing Michael in public and what's even worse she's the one who kissed HIM not the other way around.

**Normal POV**

_ "Earth to Nanami… Earth to Nanami"_ said Aya. _"Huh? was my mind wondering off cause I really didn't notice" _Nanami quickly replied. _"So that's why you aren't taking note of our conversation"_, said Christine in a polite but annoyed manner. _"Anyway this is where I stop walking you guys since I promised Nozoumo that we'll be going to have a dinner date tonight" _said Christine in a cheerful boasting manner.

Ever since Christine knew that Kanata liked Miyu more than a friend she came to face reality but she finally accepted it and started going out with Nozoumo. Plus she didn't want to have a boyfriend who was actually a playboy and had so many girls at a time. She didn't want to be one of those girls Kanata dated and slept with then the next day he'll break up with her. Nope, that wasn't the relationship she was longing for.

**------------------ Miyu**

_ "Michael the food smells good! What are you cooking anyway"_, Miyu said while she went to the kitchen since she was finished unpacking her clothes. _"Well what I'm cooking would be one of my specialties" _Michael replied at the same time smirking at her. _"Really now, every time I ask what are you cooking you always say it's my specialty"_, replied with a grin her face. _"Okay, okay you got me I'm actually working on a new recipe it going to taste like Carbonara but I will add a little something to make it different. And since it's not going to be in noodles I will put in the rice. So the rice would actually have a different taste. And for side dishes we will be having Cream of Mushroom soup"_ said Michael while putting his hands on Miyu's waist pulling her to a tight embrace. _"Michael aren't you suppose to be watching the food your cooking" _Miyu said with a confuse and puzzled face. _"Why don't you like this? Anyway I'm just waiting for the water to boil since the side dish and the add on flavor to the rice is already done." _He said with a smirk on his face. _"Yes I do like this… No I love this but I'm just concerned that the food doesn't get burned or overdone"_ Miyu replied unsure with what she was saying. _"Miyu are you saying you don't trust your boyfriend when it comes to cooking? And besides you like your steak well-done don't you" _Michael asking with a smile in his face. _"Who's saying I'm on doubt"_, Miyu said while a pout crossed her face as she crossed her arms. _"No one says you're in doubt Miyu"_

**-------------------- Kanata and Friends**

_ "Is it alright if Aya and I can leave already cause I still have to get some materials from Mikan. She said it would help the both of our skills in designing clothes and for Aya it will give her ideas to what to write",_ asked Nanami with a almost desperate tone. _"Sure you guys can do that Kanata and I would just be own our way home already" _said Santa. _"Okay man you're creeping me out now" _said Santa with a concern tone. _"What do you mean by creeping you out?" _asked Kanata in a very curious tone. _"I mean that your not talking ever since you tried to tease Miyu but surprisingly she didn't react like before. She took like a normal teenager would and what I least expected came, she threw you a great comeback"_ replied Santa. _"Santa, she changed a lot", _said Kanata in a very soft tone_ "Ya why do you say that?" _asked Santa out of curiosity._ "Well she's prettier than before" "Kanata am I right that you confessed your love for her before she left for America"_ said Santa with a very curious tone. _"Umm well sorta…"_ Kanata even couldn't continue his sentence cause Santa cut his sentence. _"What do you mean SORTA? Don't tell me didn't tell her. That's why she has a boyfriend. You know what you should be the one who kissed her awhile ago"_ Santa in an outrage. Then Kanata whispered, _"I was too shy okay. I didn't know if she would reject me. It was my first time to feel liked someone so much. Miyu was my first CRUSH". "And that's why should tell her man" _replied Santa in a very calm voice unlike before. And that's when Kanata regretted not telling Miyu that he was in-love with her. Silence came upon Santa and Kanata during their walk until _"Hey Kanata this is my stop"_ said Santa as he opened the gate of his home. Kanata was about to walk straight until he heard Santa say, _"Tell her whenever you have a chance to tell her". _A smile just crept Kanata's face, which Santa knew was a YES. Kanata reached the Saonji temple before he knew it. When he reached the stairs he saw his father watering the plants around the temple. _" Tadaima"_ Kanata shouted out. _"That's not the way to say your back home to your father. Anyway I have big news to tell you"_, said Hosho in a very excited manner._ "I'm not interested",_ replied Kanata in a cold tone. _"Ohh well I'll tell even though you don't want to hear it. Miyu's back here in Japan but unfortunately she won't be staying with us anymore" _said Hosho hoping that Kanata would react at what he just said. _"I know that already Oyagi" _replied Kanata while taking off his shoes. _"We bumped into Miyu today and she said that she was staying here in Japan. Ohh yeah did I mention that she introduced her boyfriend to us. Fortunately she's not staying with us anymore… She's staying with her boyfriend. They're sharing a apartment in" _that was Kanata's reply while going to his room. _"That boy never learned how to grown up. He won't even tell me that he's jealous but it's obvious. He's eyes gave it all away"_, said Hosho while laughing.

**---------------------**

**Around 9' pm**

**--------------------- Miyu**

"_Miyu did I tell you that I love you"_ said Michael in a quiet manner while staring at the stars. _"Yah you told me that a lot of times already but I still don't get tired of that statement" _she replied as he kissed his left cheek.

**--------------------- Kanata**

Kanata too was looking at the sky filled with stars the same stars Miyu was looking at. Then he whispered something, which was _"Miyu I never knew you could be so elegant as you were a while. Miyu I wish you were at my side listening to what I'm saying now. You're not like any other girl who would drool over me. You're someone very different from them. When you put on your smile it's like putting poison on me but it's not poison that would kill me. It's poison because it let's me realize how much I like you. No it's tells me how much I love YOU MIYU. Miyu you don't know how much I missed you. Miyu I want you here by side as I whisper I LOVE YOU. I LOVE … YOU MIYU."_

**--------------------- Miyu**

Miyu was stargazing at the mean time Michael was cleaning up the mess he made from cooking. After he cleaned up he went back where Miyu was staying. He then had a sudden urge to play a trick on her. Miyu clueless on what Michael was going to do suddenly sneezed three times. Michael felt concern because he thought she was feeling cold cause she was wearing a backless shirt. So he decided to drop the prank and ask Miyu if she was all right. _"Miyu are you feeling cold?" _asked Michael in a concerned tone. _"I'm fine, someone just remembered me"_ Miyu replied with a smile on her face._ "Well if you say so think of a number, tell me the first number that popped into your mind"_ he replied in a very eager voice. _"Why do I have to tell you a number?" _Miyu asked while complaining at the same time. _"Just tell me" he told her. "Okay then as you say so. The number I choose is 11" _she replied unconsciously. _"Okay let's see A,B,C,D,E… K. The person who remembered you his or her name starts with a K"_ Michael said happily as he pulled Miyu closer to him as he did that Miyu thought of any person she knew who's name started with a K. Then a thought suddenly crossed her mind.

**Miyu's POV**

A person whose name starts with a K. Let's see who… K… Kanata? Kanata's thinking of me. Wow that's different, ohh well. I love it when Michael pulls me into an embrace then he'll kiss my forehead.

**Normal POV**

**--------------------- Miyu**

As she thought of it Michael kissed her forehead then said, _"I Love You Miyu"_. _"Me too"_ she simply replied. As he lowered his lips to hers then he kissed her passionately and after that he said _"Miyu I think you need your beauty sleep now as you have a photo shoot tomorrow and I start my schooling as well as my internship"._ Miyu then walked to her room after giving Michael another passionate kiss, which they called a "goodnight kiss". The same goes for Michael he went to his room and after awhile Miyu and Michael went into a deep slumber at different rooms of course.


	3. The walk

**Let's recall what happened last time:**

**--------------------- Miyu**

As she thought of it Michael kissed her forehead then said, _"I Love You Miyu"_. _"Me too"_ she simply replied. As he lowered his lips to hers then he kissed her passionately and after that he said _"Miyu I think you need your beauty sleep now as you have a photo shoot tomorrow and I start my schooling as well as my internship"._ Miyu then walked to her room after giving Michael another passionate kiss, which they called a "goodnight kiss". The same goes for Michael he went to his room and after awhile Miyu and Michael went into a deep slumber at different rooms of course.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 3 

**--------------------- Miyu**

_"Mmm… smells good… What are you cooking"_ Miyu trailed off. Sure it wasn't her favorite time of the day. It was 7' in the morning and as soon as 9 am she should be out of their apartment and heading to the modeling agency to get ready for her photo shoot at 11'. Yes, Miyu hated the mornings because it would be just be the start for another hectic day. Miyu trailed off with her thoughts "Why she should hate the mornings more" until. _"Miyu did you enjoy your first night sleep here in Japan" _asked Michael while he kissed her forehead. _" Yes I did" _she answered back with a cheerful voice then her mind trailed off thinking "that she hated the mornings but since Michael was there that made her day". _"By the way Miyu I'm making pancakes but I'm not using any of those quick pancakes thingy that people use. I'm making them as you like it… not that sweet but it would melt in your mouth"_, said Michael in a very calm manner.

**--------------------- Kanata**

Kanata was up around 8' in the morning and he now he was making breakfast for his dad and himself. He was making Japanese breakfast which woke up Hosho cause Japanese breakfast was his favorite and the scent of Kanata's cooking woke him. _"Kanata I see you're cooking Japanese breakfast for the both of us"_, said Hosho in a calm manner but you hear excitement with it too. _"Oyaji here's your breakfast"_ said Kanata as arrogantly as ever. _"Kanata what kind of breakfast is this?"_ said Hosho in frustration. _"You gave me all the destroyed ones and not to mention the burned ones" _added Hosho. _"I made the breakfast so don't eat it if you don't like it" _said Kanata in a harsh manner. As usual Kanata kept the nice ones not to mention he gave all the burnt ones to his father. _"Okay I'll just eat it since I woke up already!" _replied Hosho with a unsettled voice. After Hosho said the last word of his sentence, there was silence till then. Hosho wanted to break the silence but Kanata didn't mind the atmosphere as he continued eating. _"So when are you going to tell her your feelings?"_ Upon hearing this Kanata almost got choke. _"Oyaji what are you talking about"_ said Kanata trying to avoid the subject. _"Well you see Kanata I know you better than anyone cause I'm the one who raised you up after your mother passed away"_ said Hosho trying to remain the subject.

**--------------------- Miyu**

_"Miyu why don't I walk you over to the modeling agency"_ asked Michael. There was silence since Miyu was dressing up in her room. Michael then decided to walk to Miyu's room since Miyu didn't hear him. _"Knock, knock… Miyu are you dressed already?"_ asked Michael before deciding to go in her room._ "Uhh… yah, I'm just fixing my mess"_, said Miyu with a cheerful tone. _"Miyu I'll walk you to the modeling agency since I'm still early for school"_ said Michael while opening her door. _"All done"_ Miyu said while putting one last shoebox in its place. Ever since Miyu turned 16 she became a neat freak. _"Ohh yah about your statement a while ago… You can surely walk me over to the modeling agency"_ Miyu said with a smile on.

**--------------------- Kanata**

_"I'm going to my room"_, said Kanata coldly just right after eating since he wanted to avoid the subject so much.

_**Flashback of what just happened**_

_"You like her don't you"_ Hosho said while a smile crept on his face. Kanata still didn't say anything except for _"Can you pass me the soy sauce"_. Hosho gladly passed the soy sauce while saying _"You want her don't you"_. Still Kanata stayed quite. And from then on there was silence until Hosho said _"Your jealous of Miyu's boyfriend aren't you since Miyu currently belongs to him" _Hosho still got the same reaction. After a few minutes Kanata said _"I'm going to my room"_ then Hosho replied, _"You're in love with her aren't you"_. And that's when Miyu's face appeared in his mind and he started to blush. Of course Kanata didn't want to show his blushing face he turned around from where he was facing. He started to walk towards his room until his father said _"I bet you think about her often"_ while going towards the backyard since he had to water the plants.

_**End of Flashback**_

Kanata continued to walk towards his room and was grateful that he was out of the dinning table. Since he really didn't want to talk about that subject especially to his father. For him he was going to commit suicide if he actually talked about it during breakfast.

**--------------------- Miyu**

_"Here we are"_ said Miyu in a soft tone. _"I'll be having my photo shoot here"_, she said once more while letting out a sigh. _"Miyu is it okay if I bring you all the way up?"_ asked Michael. _"Yah sure… why not?"_ she replied with a smile in her face. _"Miyu darling you're here already. We've been expecting you"_, said the fashion director with a huge smile in her face. _"Am I late"_ asked Miyu. Since she was never late anymore after all the experience being late with Kanata during Lou and Wanya would be there at hectic mornings. _"Of course, actually your 5 minutes early",_ replied the fashion director._ "Miyu I have to go now" _said Michael while pulling Miyu closer to him. _"I'll see at the apartment later"_ he added. Since Michael would be dismissed later than her. _"So this is your boyfriend… He has a good figure and sure is good-looking; we might want to take a picture of the both of you. You both don't mind"_, said the fashion director who was to organize the whole photo shoot. _"The both of you look so cute together"_, the fashion director added. At this Miyu blushed furiously, she loved it when they people said the both of them looked good together.

**---------------------**

**It was 3'pm**

**--------------------- Kanata**

Kanata was walking home, thinking of Miyu. How she looked so beautiful and how her attitude changed into a woman like attitude. His thoughts were wondering off until _"I'm sorry"_, said a voice which sounded like a woman who was currently bowing down her head as a sign of apologizing. He realized then that he had just bumped into someone. Someone so familiar. Yes someone so familiar yet he couldn't think clearly then. Then he saw the face of the girl it was. It was Miyu. _"Kanata"_ her voice seemed to be music to his hears._ "Kanata it is you"_ she said again. _"Miyu"_ he finally got to speak up. Still finding the words to say to her. _"I have to go now"_, Miyu said. Kanata suddenly grabbed her wrist. Right there he wanted to say his true feeling for her but he couldn't she seemed so happy. _"Kanata what's wrong"_ she asked with a quite tone. _"No…thing"_ he answered. _"Since I bumped into you… I'll walk you back to your place" _he said coldly. But something shocked him _"Sure, why not?"_ replied Miyu with a smile in her face. Silence came till she couldn't take it anymore. _"Kanata how are you doing"_ she asked curiously. _"I'm fine"_ he replied with a stern look while looking straight ahead. _"You know what you Kanata you never changed"_, Miyu said while looking at him. _"Why do you say that?" _asked Kanata while he arched one of his eyebrows. _"Your always as cold as ever"_ she responded with a calm voice. _"Oh"_ was Kanata's only reply. _"This is my stop"_, said Miyu. _"Umm… Miyu, am I right that you and Michael are living together"_ said Kanata while slapping his head mentally. Since he knew the answer already. He wanted to tell her but that would mean that she'd get confused. And that would bring pain to her eventually. So he decided to blow his chance off. _"Yah, I'm staying Michael at one apartment but we don't share a room yet"_ she replied while going in the building. Kanata left at once when he saw her go in the building. He began to think again especially about her last sentence.

**Kanata's POV**

_"What did she mean YET? Did she want to share a room with Michael? Did she want to spend the rest of her life with him? Did Michael could be that special to her? Of course he did mean a lot to her. Damn in Kanata you should put yourself together. What am I feeling?" _He got to reach the Saonji temple with no trouble at all. Then he went to his room and began to think again. _"Is this the feeling of jealousy or anger"_, he asked himself over and over again.


End file.
